


The Doctor is in?

by Henry_nelitos



Series: queenspoint realities [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, own cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_nelitos/pseuds/Henry_nelitos
Summary: The story of a man in a world of magic and advanced science but,he has no magic





	1. Chapter 1

The room is dark as a raven haired man sits in front of a blank computer monitor. The man has a mis healed nose, a round rugged face on which a surgical mask covers his face, and a thick pair of square glasses cover his eyes. In the darkness of the room the man's eyes glow. They’re not normal; the eyes is pure blue with a glowing gold helix going down the center. The computer sparks to life with a low hum as the man's baritone voice echoes through the lab, “Computer access code The Golden Phoenix Dragon.” The computer responds to what he says with a cold metallic voice “Accessing the file of Dr. Timothy James Triton, head scientist of Shade. Dr. Triton’s voice comes from the computer, “This is Dr. Triton scientist of the Shade and if you’d like to hear my story. I must show you another's end.” The room starts to fade as…… 

 

Recording one end

Recording two started   
The birth of Timothy James Triton  
Shade Hospital 13:00

The screams of a woman's voice echoes through the hospital, the pain evident as the doctors surround her. The woman looks pale as the healing mages uses their spells yet even the oldest ones does nothing. “That’s enough!”, his voice carries around the room, “There is nothing we can do!” That man is the famous healer Father Kaimon; he is know to bring life to those who have shook hands with death, but he knows that she will not survive the hour so he does the best thing he can think of. He ends her quickly and painlessly. The woman was none other than the matriarch of the Triton Clan. Her death was a pregnancy issue. Her son would live, but his magic will never show. The old healer looks at the child with the most beautiful green eyes. 

 

 

End recording two


	2. Into the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like this. I'm shocked and happy Special thanks to phoenix and mbmadel ,skeletor for profredding   
> Thanks to neko senpai Popgothik mana and lizard guard for keeping me company

Start recording three  
Doctor Triton: age thirteen  
May 17, Timothy

It was young Timothy’s thirteenth birthday. It was a day of great joy within the lives of most children who live in the capital city of the Shade, but this day brings only a thought of sorrow to the young boy as he walks around the town. For on the day of your thirteenth birthday, your magic training and your job training begin. Yet many thoughts flew through Timothy’s head about how he has no magic even though he is from a clan of scientists and doctors, and how he would be a failure to the Triton clan. He notices that he was slowly wandering closer to the Phantasmal Forest, a dangerous place where one of the Shade clans, the Genso clan, a clan of mind mages lives. As he walks closer he hears the voice of a slightly older teen yelling for help, “HELP PLEASE!” The young Timothy runs into the woods following the voice but comes to a stop at seeing a pale looking man who is screaming. The teen is as beautiful as a angel and a blush spreads across young Timothy’s cheeks. He quickly snapped out of it, after seeing this stranger’s foot trapped and bloody in a bear trap. The sight of blood was never rare in the Triton clan homes, but oddly seeing a person being impaled by a trap still didn't phase the young boy, who quickly grabbed a branch. ‘Thank the gods,’ thought Timothy at noticing the branch was a Quebrachond trying to pry the trap off the stranger’s legs despite the stranger’s crying (not that Timothy blamed him at the time). True to its nickname, Quebracho snapped the bear trap open as the handsome stranger pulled his leg out. As soon as he pulled out his legs, Timothy realized that the stranger was not as he seems: the wound healed quickly and then nothing……  
‘Child, child, wake up.’ an old voice echoes through Timothy’s skull as consciousness floods Timothy’s body like the bursting of a dam. The first thing he notices as he regains consciousness is the fairy and sprites flying close to a ceiling. The ceiling was as breathtaking a living star map, and beside him was a wrinkly old man in robes smelling strongly of herbs. The man has an overbite, long black hair, and a smile. The man, young Timothy realized, was Elder Genso a friend but what truly caught his eyes was his own reflection, for his eyes were glowing.   
End recording 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next one will be longer but I had to make this one short for pacing. thanks for reading

Recording 4 

 

Questions course through Timothy's skull, causing his eyes to glow. “Child,” Elder Genso says in an old scratchy voice, “I told your kin that I found you in the woods. Please rest, I'll watch over you.” While his voice may seem old, Timothy knows this man's power. The Triton and Genso clans have been allies for hundreds of years, and during the war 20 years ago the man was called Hammer of East Grove. His psychic gift was used to shatter the minds of an entire battalion—even demons fear his power. “But my eye ho—” starts Timothy before Elder Genso cuts him off. “Child, your gift has awoken by artificial means. You must be careful, who knows what it may be.” His voice echoes with a wisdom gained only by those who have seen life and death. “But knowing your blood, it will be science based. Dang clan lines.” But as he says that Timothy can feel his eyes glow and the elder starts to look different. All around him he could see things. Things that his science book called DNA, each labeled, each with a purpose. A smile spreads across his lips and a tear of joy gets caught in his eyes. He finally has a purpose. His mind is buzzing. “I have a purpose.” The thought slips out of his lips. Elder Genso has a sad smile across his lips. “Child, you already had a purpose. Now you are chained to it.” For the rest of the night he couldn't sleep. Early the next day, Dr. Triton was sent home. As he walks, he notices that the Genso woods have trees that it shouldn't have. … His walk through the town was normal until the doctor felt his eyes glow. The DNA was everywhere. So much pain exploded in his eyes and head. The last thing he heard was a voice that sounded like a chain smoker’s yelling, “MAKE WAY! GET THE MEDS HERE, WE HAVE TROUBLE!” 

Recording 4 end


	4. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to mbmadel and phonix   
> but thank you all for reading this thing I call meet the doctor   
> and to the people at the sc sever your way to kind

Recording 5

Timothy hears a high pitched noise, a heavy dull pain coming in his head with each beep. The white ceiling and the cheap bed are all he needs to recognize that he is at the med ward at the Triton estate. The feeling of wires and the familiar sting of needles in his arm hurts, but it’s strangely nostalgic, bringing back memories of days where even a common cold would get Nana to come hen over him. Timothy doesn’t try to stop the smile that graces his lips.  
“You seem happy to be in the ward, child.” The voice pulls him out of his thoughts. Sitting in a corner is an old woman with wrinkles but a toothy grin on her happy face. Timothy can feel the energy rush towards his eyes, but just as quickly as it started, the energy stops.   
“Child, don't you worry. This old nanny has a trick or two.” She has a look of almost trickery in her eyes. “Oh child,” her voice is filled with joy, “you got your gift. I’m so happy, what is it?”  
So many thoughts course through his head, but the first one is “How did you know?”   
As soon as the words leave his mouth, she gives him a look like he was the biggest idiot in the world. That, plus the fact that she lets out deep laughter for what seems like a good few minutes. He feels the energy again, but this time it felt angry. The next thing he feels is blood pulling from his skin. Timothy starts to panic, his head spinning as darkness approaches. His last thought is ‘Why am I fainting so much …’ Then darkness claims him.... 

Recording 5 end


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for wait you guys are do a long chapter soon but I hate finals

Chapter 5  
The room is dark as a raven haired man sits in front of a of a computer his voice playing off of the computer when a young voice boy's voice echoes through the dark lab”daddy there watching you again” said a boy in overly large pajamas doctor Triton stiffens as as sense of fear slips up his back “who” he asks with fear the boy holding a large worn teddy bear close to him answers with a yawn mixed voice :” those people who call you a story that your fake” fear and sadness grabs the kids voice “ but daddy therethe fake one right please? Daddy? “

Start recording 6  
Timothy wakes with a groan. Two things hit him as he wakes up, one the feeling of being restricted and two the smell of bleach from the smell ozone he knows he is not in the Triton manner. His eyes open with, such a struggle as his eyes are tied to the bed by belts, the room is completely white. All that sticks out is a tv on a far wall that's completely blank. After five hours the screen flickers “Timothy you are now a subject of interest for the Shade.” For the next three year they experimented on Triton, helping him learn his gift and even become a doctor but young Timothy never left the building. The cold man left. He was empty, he was heartless, and he went by the name doctor Triton, dna specialist and mad scientist.

Recording 6 over  
” So that's my story at least the start but there is more don't worry you'll hear it”


	6. the doctor's "sun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important please say if you would like more chapters from remmey in future  
> This chapter was to introduce him and thanks as always  
> thanks to mbmadel  
> for proof reading this chapter  
> my wifi was out so sorry about not posting

Chapter 6  
The Doctor’s “child”

 

A boy who looks no older than 10 lies on a pile of pillows. The boy is dressed in all white and looks quite thin and frail. His attire is a pure white suit with the number 25 on the back, under which has the letters R-E-M. The boy has bags under his eyes and appears to be sleeping. While he sleeps his mind is buzzing as the scene changes to a pure white room with only the boy there, looking at you.  
“Oh, you’re back to peer through the windows of dimension. To tell me that I’m just a story. That I’m fake.” Tears are streaming down his face. “I don't want to be fake. I don't want to end when you’re done with me, please.”  
He’s begging now as he curls into a ball, tears staining the white of his clothes. “I know I was a failed experiment ….. I know more than I should. I know daddy tried to terminate me as a baby and failed … That, or this is just a dream,” he's still crying as tears go down his face, “but daddy loves me—he has to—and now he's more alive, thanks to you….”  
He goes silent as the room get filled with color, and soon Triton is standing in the shade near the boy. “But I know how dark his past once was and how he almost killed us all ….. The window is closing. Please tell me before you go that I'm real. Ple—”

Chapter six end


	7. freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to mcmadel for proof reading

The harsh light of the sun stings Triton’s eyes. After three years, the light is nearly blinding, but it doesn't phase Triton as he fills with anger. Three years of experiments, three years of no visits. He will get his revenge.   
A short distance away, a young girl, who appears to be the age of 12, smiles at the sight of the man. Her name is Tina. An idiotic smile graces her face as she runs at top speed towards her home. Her brother will be very happy.  
Meanwhile, in a dark room a man who appears to be about 17 stands alone. The man has strange mint green hair and has a gas mask around his neck. His left eye is a toxic neon green and his right one is light blue. He has dark bags under his eyes, and appears to be around 5’7”. The man’s attire is a shade of very dark black. He looks like he hasn't smiled in a while.   
This man is named Trence Gorgon. He lies on his bed almost depressingly when a blonde blur dashes into his room.   
“HOW MANY TIMES—” Anger is very evident in his voice as he faces the blonde blur that he calls his sister, Tina. She interrupts with a quick “He’s back.”  
For the first time in three years Trence smiles. His best friend … His heart flutters oddly at the thought of seeing him again, though his voice goes cold as he says “Take me to him. Now.”  
Despite the lack of emotion in his voice, his smile is nearly ear to ear as Tina runs out, knowing that her brother will follow.  
As Doctor Triton walks through the town, many thoughts go through his head. He is thinking about how the town abandoned him and worse, when a different voice enters his head—a voice he has never heard in his head before, but one he had heard many years ago: the voice of elder Genzo.   
“We did not abandon you, child. The Shade wanted us to think that you ran away.” The voice in his head sounded older and sad. “The clans of Triton, Gorgon, and Genzo searched for weeks.”  
Triton stopped and frowned. The thoughts that were being heard were not his, causing him to question reality. Suddenly he sees a very familiar person block his path. His heart flutters oddly as the words “hello, my friend,” echo out. Those words make him smile, but at the same time, it hurt.


End file.
